


Bright as the Stars

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: AU, Altean marks as soulmarks, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, maybe angst eventually?, soft lotura, this ship is everything I never knew I needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Fingers dipped in the pale light, she drew two curved slashes beneath their eyes, soft crescents of teal and rose and violet.And when someone who loved as fiercely as the bearer drew near, the marks would remember themselves, and glow like the stars they once were.---Lotura soulmate au





	Bright as the Stars

She formed them first from stars, beautiful, delicate things of light and warmth. Innocent, she watched as they gave away their love with little thought to who received it, seeing only the best in those around them and treasuring them with all their hearts.

But stars fall or burn away to nothing, disappearing in one final flash of light.

And her people could not love each other forever.

So when they broke each other, words sharp and cruel, she wept with the beings she had created, tears filling in the spaces between the remaining stars and painting them with ink-black water. And from the waters rose creatures of strength, of valor, of iron will, ones that would never fully love and never suffer for want of it. Their eyes gleamed gold with the light of reflected stars, and their skin was the pale violet of a sunset. But it was the markings across their backs and cheeks that first gave form to soulmarks.

Taking the shape of a lioness, the woman approached her children of shadows, saying, "I can give you love that will last centuries, in life and in death. I can give you something untouched by the world's brokenness. Say yes, and I shall give you such happiness that all else shall pale in comparison."

But her children were true to their creation—they did not want what she laid before them. "What need have we of love?" they asked in turn. "We want only for victory over our enemies, the strength to rule nations—if you can, beast, grant us this instead."

But the woman only turned away, vanishing again to smoke as she crossed the stars to where her other children dwelt, where they fell in love often and fell out of it just as quickly, hurting and being hurt in turn.

Taking her lioness form, she approached her children of stars, calling to them, "I can give you rest from your pain, can give you joy so great that the very universe shall sing with it. I can give you love that last centuries, in life and in death. Say yes, and I shall give you such happiness that all else shall pale in comparison."

Her children were wary after the wounds they had suffered at their own hands, wary of the creature that had began their pain with creation. But they longed for what she had to offer, longed for a love that would last. "That is all we want," they said. "We have need of nothing else."

And so the woman gathered starlight from the sky, holding it between her fingers as she stood before her children, shifting her form to mirror theirs. "Then stand," she said.

Fingers dipped in the pale light, she drew two curved slashes beneath their eyes, soft crescents of teal and rose and violet. 

And when someone who loved as fiercely as the bearer drew near, the marks would remember themselves, and glow like the stars they once were.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter might take a while since I'm working on another project, but hopefully it'll be finished soon! After seeing episode 6, I really wanted to write a soulmate au for this pairing, so I'm pretty jazzed for this :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you next chapter! ^^
> 
> Tumblr @lotura-fics


End file.
